


Carnelian

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time to fly! But--
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Carnelian

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'orphan'

Maria paused, watching some of the younger children carefully petting Carnelian's snout. Minerva had chosen the wyvern for his docile nature, so there was nothing to worry about. But she _had_ been told to be back for dinner. Michalis had told her, and she had promised... 

Her tasks around the orphanage had long since been completed, which meant she was free to leave. Except oh, Carnelian was making the most contented and soft rumble deep in his throat. 

Perhaps just a bit longer, and perhaps she'd scritch him too. Then they could take to the sky-- 

She would always return.


End file.
